The Next Step
by xXBleeding.DarknessXx
Summary: Hinata decides to give in to Sasuke always asking her to take the next step. SasuHina HinaSasu SasukexHinata HinataxSasuke Lemon!


A hand went over her eyes. She loosened up as an arm wrapped around her waist and a kiss was placed on her neck. She was fairly sure she knew who this was.

"Hime," he greeted her, placing a kiss on her neck and wrapping his other arm around her, dangerously close to her chest.

"S-Sasuke," she returned, a blush forming on her cheeks.

His hand grasped at one of her perfectly-formed breasts, and a small gasp escaped her mouth. "Are you ready?"

She bit her lip, blushing furiously. She had always known that this was what he wanted. "U-Un."

Sasuke looked a bit startled. All the other times he had asked her the question, she had brushed him off. A wicked smirk graced his face. "Maa, Hina-hime," he whispered into her ear, "I'll make this very memorable."

He pulled her into him and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>They appeared at his compound.<p>

In his room to be more exact.

He gently laid her on the bed, and crawled atop her, kissing every inch of her that he could reach. Hinata's hands buried themselves in his dark locks, her breath coming in gasps. This was already further than she had ever gone with anyone.

He kissed her hard on the lips, deepening the kiss quickly and smirking into it when she tugged on the bottom of his shirt.

Sasuke pulled back, smirking through the pants, "Eager, are we?"

The heiress blushed furiously, not having realized what she was doing.

"Though, I suppose that's better than not doing anything," he mused with a chuckle, taking off his shirt. "Is _this _what you were going for?"

Before she even had time to reply, he was on top of her again, kissing her and digging his hands under her shirt. Hinata's face became inflamed. Was she even ready for this? She was starting to have a few second thoughts. Sasuke must have sensed her distress, for he pulled back and looked at her—a mix of amusement, pity, and seriousness in his eye.

"You don't have to be afraid," he assured, leaning in for a soft peck on the lips. "I promise I wouldn't hurt you."

Hinata stared at him in amazement for a few moments. Had he just been... soft? He kissed her again; this time is was more hot and passionate. As she squeezed her lavander orbs closed and pulled herself closer to him, she realized something. She had completely and totally fallen for him.

Sasuke ripped her shirt off in one motion, drawing a surprised squeak from her. He didn't even acknowledge her surprise, for he was on a mission. His hands found their way up her back and to the buckle of her bra. He heard the way his hime's breath hitched when he fingered it. What? She still didn't believe him when he said he wouldn't hurt her? He placed another hot kiss on her lips, distracting her from the way he unbuckled it and threw it aside.

A gasp tumbled from Hinata's mouth when she felt her tender skin hit the cold air. Sasuke's lips disappeared from hers, leaving her wondering what he was going for a split-second, before she felt his lips on her skin.

"Ah!" she gasped, grabbing the sides of his head and digging her fingers into his hair as he swirled his tongue around the pink bud.

His eyes moved to her face as he continued his work. _Such a virgin reaction_, he thought to himself,_ _I haven't even started yet.__

That being thought, he removed himself from her and went to the other side, giving it the same treatment as his hand reached over to the side and pulled a blanket over them.

Hinata was confused by this action. Wouldn't that just get in the way?

However, Sasuke had a plan. He slid his hands beneath the covers, and promptly ripped her pants off. They landed on the floor in two pieces.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata gasped, baffled as to why he would do such a thing.

"They were in the way," he growled out, disappearing beneath the covers. Hinata lay there for a moment, wondering what in the world he could be doing. She felt his hands skillfully remove her underwear, and they, too, joined the other articles of clothing on the floor. She squeezed her eyes closed, preparing for anything and everything.

"Gak!" she screamed when something hot and wet entered her. She blushed furiously as it moved around inside and she realized what it was. His tongue. "S-S-Sasu—ah—Ah!" she gasped out, shaking her head and clutching the bed-sheets as he skillfully moved about inside her.

Sasuke's hands grabbed the inside of her legs as she unknowingly tried to shut them. He forced them open, making her blush furiously.

"Sas—ah…" her back arched as he worked his magic on her. "Mmn!" Just when she felt sure that she would burst, he stopped. "N-Nmn!" she complained, shaking her head about.

He chuckled at her flushed and flustered position, running his tongue up her collarbone and leaving a trail of saliva. He bit slightly on her neck, leaving a mark that claimed her as his and no one else's. She moved beneath him impatiently, still very hot from his last little trick.

A small laugh escaped him as she pulled at his pants, clearly signaling to him that it was time to move. Just as he went to do it, she ripped his pants in half. He looked at her in shock.

"They were in the way," she mocked, a blush coating her face.

"I see," Soon his underwear came off somehow—both were so blinded with lust that they didn't even know who had done it.

Hinata grabbed his shoulders as he positioned himself at her entrance.

It was a little late to ask, but he did it anyway, "Hime, you're sure?"

Hinata gave him a look. "Yes. I'm sure," she breathed, her light orbs slowly closing.

Slowly, he entered her, wincing at her pained gasp when he breached her wall. He really wasn't sure of how to deal with this. All the girls that he had been with had been _somewhat _less than virgins. He resisted the urge to go and get it over with quickly as he slowly pulled out of her.

"Nng!" she grunted, tears building at the sides of her eyes at the pain. It really wasn't fair. Girls got all the pain in the world.

As he entered her again, the Uchiha placed his face close to hers and kissed the tears away. Such a tender gesture was odd for him. Yet, it felt so right to be tender with Hinata.

"A-Ah!" she gasped out, grabbing his arms.

"Are you… okay?" he asked worriedly, not liking being the one causing her pain.

"I'm fine!" Hinata assured, but her wincing face betrayed her.

He pushed gently into her again.

"Dammit, Sasuke!" she cursed, shocking him greatly.

"W-what?-!" he gasped out, thinking he might have hurt her more somehow.

She blushed furiously as she looked at him. "I won't break! I promise! I told you that I'm fine. Now, just get it over with already!"

Sasuke stared down at her in amazement before smirking. He always loved the rare occasions when she got angry. And getting mad here and now was _seriously turning him on._

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw the mischievous fire burning in his onyx eyes.

"Okay, then," he chuckled, plunging into her. It was still a bit gentle, but nothing compared to before.

"Ah!" Hinata gasped, her fingernails making trails down his back.

Sasuke hissed at the stinging pleasure they caused as he plunged into her again and again and again.

"S-Sas—mm!" Hinata moaned, her back arching. "I—I"

"Hmm," he grunted in agreement.

"D-don't—ah!—stop!"

He couldn't help but snort at that. Why the hell would he stop?

"I-I'm—I—!" she gasped out, her back arching. She gave out a final cry as she was pushed over the edge, "Sasuke!"

With a grunt, he released inside of her.

Sasuke pushed himself off of her and rolled to the side, pulling the blanket up to cover the both of them. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Sasuke," she said, and he couldn't help but smirk. It was amazing how they could _that, _yet she still refused to call him_ —_kun. __"I…" she trailed off, burying her face into his chest.

"You know, Hinata, you never cease to amaze me," he whispered into her hair.

"Huh?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You're so unobservant."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's amazing that you haven't even noticed that _I'm in love with you,_ yet," he whispered into her ear.

"Y-you love me?" Hinata muttered to herself.

"Yeah. For a while now."

"Oh…"

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, "Aishiteru, Sasuke_-kun."_

He smirked at her, "Aishiteru, Hinata-_chan."_

* * *

><p><strong> I don't own <em>Naruto <em>:3**

**SASUHINA ~ :3**

**That is all.**

***Faints***


End file.
